


Unclean

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Multi, Unrequited, Unrequited Castiel/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Unclean

Sam watched Dean become closer with Cas.

He watched it every day. And he couldn’t do anything about it.

No.

All he could do was watch Dean become closer with the angel. A holy being. Dean was worthy. He was the Righteous Man. Of course Cas would like him. Would want to be with him. Would want to spend time with him.

But Sam…

Sam was the boy with the demon blood. He was impure. Unworthy.

Unclean.

Why would an angel want to be with him? Especially when he could be with someone like Dean.

So Sam kept his distance, longing and yearning.


End file.
